If You're Not the One
by LoSvuCiCjB
Summary: A B/B story containing spoilers for Wannabe in the Weeds and the infamous Parts in the Sum of the Whole and using the song If You're not the One by Daniel Bedinfield.


A/N I own nothing, the songs belong to the singers and the characters belong to Fox. Contains spoilers for Wannabe in the Weeds and The Parts in the Sum of the Whole.

"Come on Bones, lets go!" Special Agent Seeley Booth yelled at his partner. "Everyone else is waiting for us outside."

"Hold on Booth, I'm almost done with this sentence." Forensic Anthropologist Temperance Brennan said. "I don't understand why we're going back there."

"Because Bones, It's got good music and you did let loose there once, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, I remember that you got shot there during my song. Do you remember?"

"Uh yeah, I remember. But it'll be fun, if you would hurry up." He gave her a small smile.

"Okay, just let me save this file." She gave the mouse a couple of clicks, turned off the monitor, and stood up.

Booth got off her couch and was across the room holding her jacket up before she got out from around her desk. She gave him a smile that she reserved just for him and allowed him to help her put her jacket on. Then with his hand on the small of her back they left her office and the Jeffersonian. Meeting up with their friends outside, they discovered two additional people, Dr. Sweets and his fiancé, Jeffersonian Intern, Daisy waiting with Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, and Camille Saroyan.

"Yea! Now we can go." Squealed Daisy when she saw Booth and Brennan coming around the corner. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her "What, I like karaoke." She said defensively.

"Okay then, Lets head out." Cam said.

Hodgins and Angela climbed in Hodgins' car, Sweets and Daisy climbed in their car, Cam left in her car and bring up the rear was Booth and Brennan in Booth's standard FBI issued SUV.

When they got to the Checker Box they meet up with everyone outside and headed inside to grab a table. They found one off to the right side of the stage and the girls sat down while the guys headed to the bar to get drinks.

"I think this place has gotten a little more trendy since the last time we were in here." Said Angela looking around at the tables that were evenly spaced around the room.

"I don't know what that means but I do think it has become cleaner. " Said Brennan at the same moment that Booth put a beer down in front of her. "Thanks Booth."

"No Problem, Bones, so I claim going last, so who wants to go first?"

"I will!" said Daisy, this was followed by everyone else calling out their number.

The manager stood up and announced that Daisy was next, after she sang Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, Cam got up and sang Fergilicious by Fergie. Cam was followed by Hodgins singing Slow Ride by Foghat. Angela got up next and gave an okay rendition of Everything is Beautiful by Anne Marie Boskovich, which was followed by Sweets singing She's like the Wind by Patrick Swayze. After Sweets' performance, Bones got up and finally completed the song she had started upon that same stage a few years before, Cindy Lauper's Girls Just Want to Have Fun. As Bones got the crowd going with her singing and dancing, Booth was thinking about his song choice. He heard it on the radio the day after his fiasco of trying to get Bones to start a relationship with him after he admitted he loved her. He really hoped she wouldn't walk out as he was singing. As the song finished and Bones rejoined the table, Booth stood up and asked her to join him at the bar for a moment. Amid protest from the others that Booth was trying to skip out on his song she followed him over to the bar to see what he wanted.

"Bones, I know we agreed to never mention that night again, but just hear me out. I heard this song the night after that one and it fits us. I don't expect anything in return, but I want you to listen to the lyrics. Please Bones, just stay and listen to the lyrics don't get scared and run out."

"Booth, I know what night you're referring to and I…I…I'll listen to your lyrics" she finally said.

"Thank you Bones, that's all I'm asking." They gave each other a small smile and headed back to the table. Booth passed by the table and went on up to the stage. He gave his selection to the piano player and took the mic into his hands. "This song goes out to my partner." He said before he started singing If You're not the One by Daniel Bedingfield.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I never know what the future brings  
but I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
and I hope you are the one I share my life with...

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do Idream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it , I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it,  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way I can stay in your arms?

For the entire duration, his eyes never left Bones. She started tearing up about halfway through, but she never looked away from her partner up on that stage. When the song ended people started applauding, he went back to his table, where Bones stood up and threw herself into his arms. Their friends just looked at them in shock.

"Booth," she whispered in his ear, "I…I…I love you too." She pulled back and looked up at him.

"What did you say, Bones?"

"I said I love you too." She said a little louder.

Booth gave a huge grin and lowered his lips to hers. Angela let loose with a loud squeal and Sweets could be heard saying told you so, everyone at the table agreed that it was about time.

"What do you say we get out of here and go talk about this?" Booth asked Bones when they parted. All she could do was nod her head. As they began gathering their stuff the each left some money on the table to help cover the drinks while their friends congratulated them. Booth led her out of the place with his hand in the small of her back, "So Bones, where to?"

She looked at him and replied, "Well, my place has the bigger bed, in case you want to stay over."

"Okay, your place it is." He said as he changed lanes to set them on the path to her apartment, since they were already on the path to the rest of their lives.

A/N this was not beted, so any mistakes are mine.


End file.
